1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child's swaying bike, particularly to one having an improved handlebar.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional child's swaying bike shown in FIG. 1 includes a seat 1, a center rod 2, and a handlebar 3. The seat 1 has two rear rollers 4 at two sides below the seat 1, and a front end pivotally connected with the center rod 2. The center rod 2 has its rear end pivotally connected with two front rollers 5, and a front end firmly welded with the handlebar 3. The handlebar 3 is inverted U-shaped and two tread sections 6 formed in an intermediate portion at two sides of the connected section with the center rod 2 for the two feet of a rider to tread on.
Then, a child sits on the seat 1, with the feet treading on the tread sections 6 of the handlebar 3, with the hands gripping two grips of the handlebar 7. The rider sways the handlebar 3 together with the center rod 2 to the right and the left side, moving the swaying bike forward in a swaying mode. It can attract children's curiosity and run in a swaying mode for exercise which can be very much liked and enjoyed by small children.
However, the conventional child's swaying bike has the following disadvantages.
1. The handlebar 3 and the center rod 2 are welded together, so the cost for packaging and transporting of the conventional child's swaying bike is rather high because of the large size of the handlebar making it impossible to be collapsed.
2. The handlebar 3 is U-shaped, with the two grips 7 extending horizontallly to be located near the two feet of a rider when the rider sits on the seat 1, with the feet treading on the treading portions 6. Therefore, when the rider sways the handlebar 2, the grips 7 are liable to collide with the feet, interfering with movement of the hands. Furthermore, the rider can hardly see the hands if the rider is watching straight forward in order not to to collide with someone or something, and the bike may easily go to contact, touch or collide with any obstacle at the two sides, and even worse, the hands may be hurt. Then the rider may be forced to sway less widely, thereby reducing with the thrill of riding. Besides, if the grips 7 are located too low, the child riding on it may have to incline the body forward a little to catch hold of them, but the rider still has to hold up the head for watching the front, possibly causing pain to their waist or headache, thereby not conforming to ergonomical design.